Sinal de fogo
by Preeta
Summary: Femme Slash -- Gina a um tempo da investidas em Cho, e ela da também investidas só que implícitas. Gina a coloca contra a parede o que ela faz? -- Pessima em resumo, a fic esta bem melhor. Gaanto


**Shipper:** Gina Weasley. & Cho Chang

**Classificação:** NC 17. Yuri. MENINA PEGANDO MENINA

**Declaimer:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a tia Jojo K Roling

ESSA FIC FOI FEITA EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA UM AMIGO/IRMÃO. EDU, TE ADORO DE MAIS.

* * *

Sinal de fogo

Por:  
**Lais Carolina P. Souza**

* * *

Ela relia o bilhete .. Como era possível aquilo, somente ela recusava suas investidas.

Cho Chang, aquela garota a enfeitiçada desde sempre. Com seu jeito meigo e doce. Agora Ela havia se tornado sensual, fogosa. E isso atraia cada dia mais a ela.

Gina Weasley havia se tornado a garota que mais conhecia sobre sexo de toda a escola. De tempos pra cá, ela já tinha escolhido o seu pequeno 'alvo'. No começo era apenas a namoradinha envergonhada de Harry Potter, mas agora queria Cho, que tinha se tornado a menininha cativante da Gi

Chang dava pequenas investidas em Gina que eram totalmente implícitas, Gina sempre recuava e ficava na defensiva.

Nessa semana, Gina conseguira o que ansiada há meses.  
Conseguira arrancar um beijo da morena.

A menina acabava de sair de uma das salas de aula, Cho dera a ela um xauzinho básico, não queria levar um fora, não naquele momento.

Longe das vistas dos irmãos, Gina pega Cho pelo pulso e a leva para um corredor menos movimentado, as duas já estavam da mesma altura, era incrível como Gina crescera.

A ruiva logo que chegou ao corredor vazio a colocou de costas contra a parede, Cho respirava calma, mas animada.

Logo a menina ruiva chegou mais perto da japonesa para beije-la.

- Não. O que esta fazendo Gina?

- Oras, não era isso que estava querendo de mim? Ou estou enganada!

- Sim, mas não aqui. Pode aparecer alguém - disse Cho com cautela.

- Você não ligava para as minhas preocupações quando dava em cima de mim no jantar. - Gina falava sensualmente, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Cho estava apenas fazendo cena, é claro que ela queria. Não estava preocupada com nada mais.

Então Cho respirou fundo e fez um olhar de não tenho mais tanta certeza quanto antes

Isso não bastou para Gina..

Que tomava as redias da situação e com Cho ainda prensada na parede avançou a beijá-la.

Tão rápido quanto a beijá-la, Gina a soltou. Deixando-a sem ação.

- Temos quadribol Hoje, Não se esqueça que é Grifinória vs Corvinal, Cho.. E você também é uma jogadora como eu.

Nos vemos depois.

O jogo havia acabado, e todos no campo comemoravam mais uma vitória de grifinória.

Gina sem paciência, entrou no vestiário seguido pelas outras meninas do time.

Depois de todas já terem tomado banho e rumarem ao castelo, Gina foi fazer o mesmo...

Ela entrara em baixo da água que escorria pelo chuveiro, deixando a água rolar cabeça a baixo.

Seu pensamento estava a mil por hora. Ele dançava em sua mente com sutileza.

Não conseguia tirar Cho Chang da cabeça. O que tinha sido aquela atitude no corredor?

Gina sabia que queria ela, e admitia isso a si mesma.

Já tinha dado risada das investidas da outra, mas sabia que queria.

Só queria se decidir se era a coisa certa a ser feita.

Sentada no chão frio do boxe Gina abaixa a cabeça tentando relaxar.

Nem havia reparado que alguém mais havia entrado lá.

A Japonesa entrou no vestiário e sabia que Gina estava lá. Pois todas já tinham saído menos ela.

Gina estava começando a sentir o perfume da japonesa e esse não era um bom sinal, amava aquele perfume e ainda mais quando o sentia na pele dela. Fazia sua cabeça dar voltas e voltas. Ainda mais quando Cho resistia AS SUAS investidas ocasionais. Pois quando Cho não dava indiretas, Gina não se preocupava em faze-la.

- Gina? - a menina disse entrando no vestiário. A outra apenas levantou a cabeça, e esperou a japonesa encontrá-la. - Gina você esta ai? - repetiu.

Agachando no boxe onde a ruiva estava, Cho Chang agachou e direcionou seu olhar para o olhar de Gina.

- Jogou bem essa tarde, não era para você estar numa festa no salão comunal da Grifinória?

- Era, era. Mas estou relaxando, preciso tirar certas coisas de minha cabeça.

- Certas coisas?

- Certo alguém seria o correto - Gina olhou pela primeira vez aquela menina

- Eu conheço? - Falou a Japonesa divertida

- Não seja fingida Cho. Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando.

- Aii, desculpa oras.

Cho acabou perdendo o equilíbrio de ficar agachada, e caiu quase em cima de Gina, que pulou pro lado. E deixou que a água do chuveiro molhasse a outra.

- Tire a roupa, ou vai piorar a sua situação - Disse Gina sem segundas intenções, estava tentando esquece - lá.

- Posso ficar nesse boxe com você?

Dizendo isso, Gina começou a enlouquecer com aquele anjo de cabelos comprido e negro.

Num boxe pequeno, as duas tinha que ficar muito juntas. E isso não era nada incomodo.

Cho colocou as mãos nas costas de Gina para ficar mais acomodada, então sem se controlar mais, Gina a puxou, colando seus corpos, ela olhou para a boca de Cho desejando a coisa que ela sempre quis fazer.

- Cho, eu quero te beijar. Só estou esperando um sinal seu. Só um sinal.

- E que sinal

- Acho que só você vai poder-me da o sinal de que eu posso te beijar, e que você também quer - Gina dizia isso num sussurro audível somente pela outra menina.

Cho mordia o lábio indeciso. Enquanto Gina passeava com o olhar pelo corpo da Japonesa. Cho, para tentar dar um sinal foi para frente vacilante e lenta.

Gina mesmo sem ter percebido também se aproximou, e beijou a menina de cabelos negra. O beijo se intensificava mais e mais.

Gina, para deixar Cho mais confortável foi guiando as mãos da menina.

Entre um beijo e outro, desligaram o chuveiro e sairam do boxe ficando as duas nos bancos que lá havia.

Gina levava as mãos da morena ao seu seio que no começo teve receio, mas depois a sua tensão passou quando Gina também começou a explorá-la com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra ficava no pescoço da menina.

A ruiva afastou-se um pouco da outra. Com calma e delicadeza foi beijando o pescoço dela, descendo até seus lábios se instalarem no seio da morena.

Gina chupava os seios de Cho fazendo a outra dar pequenos gemidos e morder os lábios.

Passando a língua pelo bico sentia-o quente e ficando cada vez mais durinho.

Quando ela parou de saborear os seios de Cho NA: seios com gosto de cerveja amanteigada seria legal (Yy) ela colocou a menina a sua frente beijando lhe o pescoço e fazendo-lhe carinho.

Descendo a mão Gina vai passando os dedos em volta vagina de Cho que cada vez mais estremecia nos braços da ruiva.

Quando Gina achou que Cho já estava pronta, a menina colocou os dois dedos, o indicador e médio dentro e começou a mechar fazendo a morena arquear o corpo.

Ela gemia cada vez mais. E baixinho pedia á ruiva que não parasse, e a ruiva obedecia.

Virando a morena de frente para ela, Gina a encaixa em si, e começa um movimento de vai e vem.

As duas estavam caindo de prazer.

Gina ficava mais editada ao ver Cho gemendo e arfando com seus toques.

Gina não se deu por satisfeita enquanto a menina não chegou ao clímax e sentiu seu liqüido escorrer por entre os dedos da ruiva.

Depois disso Gina a envolveu num Beijo longo.

E finalmente voltaram para o banho.

Festa por ganhar o jogo de quadribol? Quem precisa de uma festinha pequena se a maior festa que Gina teve naquela temporada foi ali, dentro de um vestiário de colégio?

* * *

Uauuu, baaabem XD  
Ok's desculpem-me, sei que não esta lá grandes coisas. Mas fala ai se não esta lindinhaa...  
Sim a Cho não faz nada, pois ela é PASSIVA e Gina é a ATIVA entenderam? D  
Não fiz a fic pensando na personalidade das personagens, e sim na historia que eu queria fazer sakas.  
Então é isso. Espero que quem leia clique naquele botãozinho roxo SIMPATISSISSIMOO ali ao lado escrito **GO  
**e **mande Review's** :D

Obrigada, Lalee


End file.
